


is this so bad?

by ietsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Mysophobia, Post Schweiden vs. Black Jackals, Rough Kissing, Shower Rooms, Teasing, interruptions, suggestive themes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ietsu/pseuds/ietsu
Summary: “Youwishyou had my fuckin’ germs.”ㅤThat simple statement caused Sakusa to cringe, let alone the sensation of a warm hand contrasting against the harsh breeze which assisted in making it even worse.ㅤ“Excuse me?”ㅤAn airy laugh allowed Kiyoomi to realise how close they were; Atsumu’s heated breath brushed against his cheek. Their height difference made things mildly awkward, but things were already vexatious enough.ㅤ“I said…you wish you had my fuckin’ germs.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 430





	is this so bad?

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
Steam rose from the Black Jackal’s shared shower rooms. After earning a well-deserved win against the Schweiden Alders, Sakusa Kiyoomi was one of the first individuals to vacate the court. It had always been a phase of his own rituals to claim a shower over everyone else, just to be sure that the locker rooms remained somewhat uncontaminated as he cleansed himself of the bacteria in his own sweat that caused his jersey to cling to his chest like a leech.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
Not only that, Sakusa felt particularly uncomfortable allowing his bare skin to be displayed in view of his entire team to see. It hadn’t been a recent thought in his mind; in truth, it had been a thing he’d always experienced, especially when he was younger. Although, it felt pleasing that nobody had ever queried him on it. Even Bokuto and Atsumu, who both tended to be the most intrusive and prying people in all of Japan; Sakusa would never feel the need of having to admit his self-consciousness and the worry of being snickered at.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
A hand slipped beneath his sweat-ridden jersey, tugging the material grasped in his fingertips to swiftly throw it over his curled locks. Several drops of sweat hung to each of Sakusa’s ringlets, the odd, yet harsh breeze brushing against his bare torso. He tossed the ‘BJ’ labelled shirt aside and threaded his fingers through moist strands, only for the sudden noise of an opening door to capture Kiyoomi’s attention with a jolt.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
Oh.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
“Jeez, Omi-kun, 'ya never showed us how _ripped_ you are.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
Oh _god_.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
A knot tightened in the spiker’s abdomen, only for his head to turn in the mere slightest. No direct eye contact was created between the two. Of course, the one moment he drops his guard and decides to take his time, Atsumu intrudes; as per usual.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
The silence was broken by a deep inhale, one filled with blatant irritation. Kiyoomi could already sense the dread of a gaze glaring at him, as if attempting to stare right through him like a window. There was an inevitable abundance of awkwardness lingering in the steamed atmosphere.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
“Piss off, Miya.” Sakusa harshly spat, continuing to keep his pale back faced towards the setter, “If you’re gonna whine about my spiking today, I don’t want to hear it. Go back outside and give your fangirls some fan service or something.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
Kiyoomi attempted to continue his chores at ease, although the pain growing in his chest caused his actions to appear stiff; he hoped immensely that Atsumu wouldn’t take any notice of it. He was oblivious enough, either way.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
“Nah, they got enough fan service from those spikes of yer’s today. I ain’t gotta give ‘em even a smidge.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
A flirt? Was Atsumu attempting to _flirt_ with him? No, it couldn’t have been. That’s just Atsumu’s nature; that’s simply the way he acts: flirtatious, seductive. He isn’t fooling Sakusa with that.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
“If you’re here to tease me, then you may as well leave already. You’re standing around and spreading those germs of yours everywhere.” There was an obvious undertone in Sakusa’s voice that pleaded for Atsumu to depart; Kiyoomi was never one to have extensive patience whenever the topic of conversation happened to be based on _that_ specific Miya twin. It was a feeling equivalent to ants crawling up his skin.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
The obnoxious, yet sly voice only grew closer, the Black Jackal spiker beginning to notice his presence approaching ever so near, the act specifically uncomfortable due to the fact that Kiyoomi had only been left exposed besides for his uniform shorts, and the kneepads that pooled on his ankles. With the tightened loop in his lower stomach, he turned around to be greeted by the setter; blonde, side-swept fringe mildly messed due to their previous match, both orbs lazily gazing into Sakusa’s dull own.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
Voice and tone more hushed than ever, Miya pressed a palm against Kiyoomi’s bare chest,  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
“You _wish_ you had my fuckin’ germs.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
That simple statement caused Sakusa to cringe, let alone the sensation of a warm hand contrasting against the harsh breeze which assisted in making it even worse.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
“ _Excuse me?_ ”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
An airy laugh allowed Kiyoomi to realise how close they were; Atsumu’s heated breath brushed against his cheek. Their height difference made things mildly awkward, but things were already vexatious enough.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
“I said… _you wish you had my fuckin’ germs._ ”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
Without hesitation or any processing rate, the setter closed the gap between them to press their lips together into a feverish kiss. Multiple goosebumps and shivers rolled down the wing spiker’s spine, almost tripping over both feet to press flush against the tiled walls of the shared Black Jackals shower and locker rooms. Sakusa would’ve attempted to retreat from whatever disgusting and vile gesture they both shared, although there was a fragment laced in Miya’s lips that simply pleaded him to push that fear aside.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
Had Atsumu gargled mouthwash before this occurrence?  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
Having the twin intertwine them both into a passionate kiss was a sensation unfamiliar to Sakusa, both bare arms raising to grasp onto Atsumu's own, rough hands travelling from Kiyoomi's chest to his neck.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
“Miya─”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
A single second was the only time Kiyoomi could mutter even _a word_ as a tongue swiped his lower lip and came in contact with his own. Several pants and deep exhales had the two breathless, only for Atsumu to deepen their kiss with a gentle tug and a bite into the other’s tier. After many small occurrences where they had both parted, glanced at each other’s lips, and reconnected again, Sakusa threw his head back against the wall for a longer intermission. A string of saliva threaded their lower tiers together, before Atsumu swiped it away lewdly with his tongue.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
It was enough of a taunt for the setter to lower his range towards the spiker's neck, tongue licking over several beads of sweat. Multiple pecks were placed on Sakusa's pale skin, only for teeth to cause the spiker to let out a sharp exhale; a move in which Kiyoomi had not been expecting what-so-ever. Kiyoomi's eyebrows threaded together, accompanied by his closed eyelids and a low growl. A shade of crimson had long tainted his pale cheeks red, teeth chewing his lower tier in attempt to hold back several grunts that could've potentially throw all dignity of his away.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
“Omi-kun, how come you get to be _this hot_ and act like such a pessimist at the same time?”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
Atsumu’s words were left disregarded by Sakusa, a grunt vibrating through his throat in which Miya chuckled at. It was a given that their _precious_ wing spiker would’ve had near to no experience, considering his input on bacteria and the spread of germs.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
As if the bite wasn’t enough, the blond setter threaded his own fingertips into the strands that guarded Sakusa’s nape, his tongue licking over the bite created before pressing his lips down to take the flesh yet again to turn the untouched grounds a shade of purple.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
"What the _fuck_ , Miy─"  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
“Atsumu-san!”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
_Shit._  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
With a swift move, Miya pulled away from the other with ease, the haze pooling in his half lidded oculars fading into an innocent smile. Atsumu turned to confront the ginger in the doorway, before replying with a, "Yes, Shouyou?"  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
"The press are asking for you, Atsumu-san!"  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
_Blink, blink._  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
"The showers must be _really_ hot today if you're sweating, Sakusa-san."  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
Curls bounced into place as Kiyoomi's head fell forward to take notice of the sudden interruption. If Shouyou hadn't interrupted… Would have Atsumu gone further?  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
"Yeah," A simple inhale, "Yeah. They are."  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
The ginger practically leapt his way towards the setter with a look of desperation, tugging on his arm and dragging him out, "Come on, Atsumu-san! I promised them I'd get you!"  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
"Fine, fine," Atsumu snickered, halting at the doorway.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ  
"See 'ya later then, _Omi-kun._ "  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

**Author's Note:**

> mildly rushed.
> 
> anyways, please enjoy. this was merely because there are only 21 fics in the sakuatsu tag. now i proceed to never write again.
> 
> kudos + comments are appreciated.
> 
> based off :: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bqh2hlzlks5/


End file.
